


teruntuk kawan

by kopilaksi (kenzeira)



Series: notizbuch [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Tulisan ini berisi ramblingan saya mengenai #SempakKENcang19
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kopilaksi
Summary: Betapa mengesankan, andaikan saya mati tepat di hari saya lahir.





	teruntuk kawan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NairelRaslain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/gifts), [Imorz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/gifts), [YagiRisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiRisa/gifts), [takamisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takamisa/gifts), [EthernalDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/gifts), [fumate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/gifts), [Reasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/gifts), [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts), [moonwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/gifts), [garekinclong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garekinclong/gifts).



Suatu hari, pernah saya berkelakar dengan diri sendiri pada awal musim hujan di bulan Oktober lalu; betapa mengesankan, andaikan saya mati tepat di hari saya lahir.

Saya akan sangat berbahagia melakukannya, mati itu. Bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi, memang demikianlah, kawan, saya ini tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang dengan seribu rencana yang jarang sekali benar-benar terlaksana, salah satunya ialah membunuh diri saya sendiri (coba kamu bayangkan, rencana-rencana lain yang semuanya hanya menunggak tak pernah tuntas; seperti seorang kawan yang ingin saya buatkan fanfiksi, atau sosok Ibunda yang ingin lekas saya bekerja, atau Bapak yang masih saja menunggu saya dewasa, atau … atau keinginan saya untuk bisa berjumpa dengan seseorang nan jauh di sana—yang berkali-kali selalu gagal).

Tidak semua rencana saya susun sendiri, tidak semua pilihan hidup saya pilih sendiri. Selalu ada orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya (pengecualian untuk rencana besar saya; ya, ya, perkara mati itu—saya yang putuskan sendiri jadi atau tidaknya nanti).

Kemudian, pagi-pagi sekali, pukul dua dini hari, sahabat saya menelepon, memberi ucapan. Disusul oleh teman-teman lain. Mereka mengucapkan hal yang kurang lebih sama, dan memanjatkan doa yang kurang lebih sama pula; mengenai panjang umur (duhai, betapa sesungguhnya ingin saya perpendek saja), mengenai cita-cita yang semoga terwujud di umur saya yang sudah menginjak (seharusnya) dewasa ini, serta doa-doa positif lain.

Saya selalu merasa semua hal itu tampak semu; doa-doa, ucapan, kebahagiaan di hari lahir. Saya menikmati perjamuan makan bersama kawan-kawan, bersenda-gurau, memesan satu-dua botol greentea, menikmati beberapa potong sosis bakar lengkap dengan saus tomat dan mayones. Kami berbincang-bincang, membicarakan banyak hal—ah, lebih utama soal percintaan, percintaan mereka, tentu saja sebab tidak ada satu lelaki pun yang saya cinta saat ini. Betul, saya tertawa, ikut arus perbincangan, menertawakan kekonyolan yang sederhana. Sialnya, segala hal yang saya alami saat itu terasa tidak nyata, seolah tubuh saya ada di sana tapi jiwa saya berada di tempat lain (jiwa saya itu barangkali tengah termenung sendiri, di suatu tempat yang gelap, di pojok kamar, memikirkan nasib mau mati tahun ini atau tahun depan).

Konyolnya, saya selalu menantikan hari ini tiba, lebih-lebih daripada sekadar Oktober lalu, tatkala saya merenung mengenai hal-hal yang sama konyol. Saya kerap kali berpikir; apa yang akan saya dapatkan tahun ini selain ucapan dan doa-doa yang bagi saya sudah semacam formalitas saja? (Sebab, kita semua, saya, khususnya, sering mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun semoga panjang umur tanpa benar-benar memikirkan makna dari hari kelahiran kawan-kawan saya yang merayakannya—setiap dari mereka tentu punya makna, demikianlah kenapa mereka bisa lahir ke dunia; untuk makna). Saya pun sering berpikir mengenai makna saya hidup, meski saya kerap gagal. Barangkali belum waktunya makna itu saya temukan. Mungkin kelak bisa ditemukan, makna saya hidup itu, kalau saya sudah tua nanti—kalau saya belum menuntaskan rencana besar.

Lalu, apa yang saya dapatkan tahun ini? Tidak lebih, tidak kurang; kasih sayang. Jujur saja, saya sedang tertidur, saya sakit (sakit punggung, susah bergerak, sial betul, sudah seperti tua bangka berpenyakitan saja), saya hanya bisa berbaring di kamar ketika teman saya mengirim pesan, mengucapkan selamat, lantas bertanya saya ada di mana. Saya memotret kasur. Dia membalas; udara di luar seperti meminta untuk kita kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Saya tersenyum tapi tidak membalas. Kemudian saya tidur. Lelap. Saya mimpi berada di padang bunga dengan satu pohon maha besar yang puncaknya sampai ke atas langit (percayakah kalian, kawan, saya sering berkunjung ke tempat yang sama, di dalam mimpi saya ini, kalau saya merasa sedih). Ketika saya bangun, saya merasa lapar dan menggoreng tiga nuggets. Saya nikmati dengan sepiring nasi dan saus rencengan. Kemudian saya duduk. Mengecek ponsel. Dan melihat ada banyak pemberitahuan masuk.

Terima kasih. Maaf karena saya sangat alay dan cengeng, tapi saya menangis. Hari ini bukan hari saya lahir. Bukan pula hari di mana saya kebingungan antara memutuskan untuk mati atau tidak. Hari ini adalah hari di mana saya hidup—hidup yang sebenar-benarnya hidup.

Saya hanya sendiri, duduk, berhaha-hihi ria dengan mata basah. Anehnya, saya merasa hangat—hati saya hangat, seperti direngkuh banyak kawan-kawan yang memang bersyukur karena saya hidup, karena saya sudah mewarnai kehidupan sosial media mereka dengan beragam postingan kotor (paha ayam, perbincangan vulgar, godaan setan). Saya sudah seumpama perwujudan sempak yang melayang-layang di linimasa mereka (saya merasa tidak ada manfaatnya, tapi mendapat banyak emotikon tertawa kadang membuat saya merasa barangkali inilah manfaat saya menetap di sosial media).

Untuk pertama kalinya, seumur hidup saya, ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan semoga panjang umur memang benar tulus dari lubuk hati—bukan cuma formalitas karena facebook mengingatkan pada tiap-tiap mereka yang berkawan dengan saya. Saya seperti ditampar halus lantas direngkuh erat. Kenapa saya masih saja berpikir soal mati kalau saya bisa menikmati kehidupan dan menantikan kejutan-kejutan dalam hidup saya ke depannya? Saya putuskan saya mau hidup seribu tahun lagi. Kalau suatu hari saya ingin mati, saya akan mengingat hari ini. Kalau suatu hari saya harus mati, saya berharap itu bukan karena rencana besar, tapi memang sudah begitu jalannya. Setidaknya saya masih ingin hidup, walau saya seorang diri, tapi kawan-kawan saya yang jauh di sana tidak membuat saya merasa sendiri. Saya bersama mereka (kalian).

Terima kasih, sekali lagi. Saya bersyukur masih hidup sampai detik saya menyelesaikan tulisan ini.[]

_Teruntuk kawan; Nairel Raslain, Imorz, YagiRisa, garekinclong, Reasta, EthernalDream, takamisa, rasyalleva, moonwaltz, fumate, Ratu Obeng, Ratu Galau, pigapigaaa._

**12:31 AM – December 14, 2017**


End file.
